Dragon Ball: Dimensions Part 2
Dragon Ball Dimensions: Part 2 is a fan fiction by SuperSaiyanSimba. Its main is focus is about Gohan and Goten's lives as masked crime fighters. It takes place on Earth 26. NOTICE: ''Since this fan fiction takes place on Earth 26, there are many differences in comparison to the main dimension (Earth 1) Some differences are:'' *'Humans are much stronger, an average human adult having the base strength of a low class Saiyan.' *'It is physically impossible to use ki blasts or fly in Earth 26 because creatures are born with a certain limit of ki that they can't break. Only the Androids use ki blasts and fly.' *'Saiyans and Saiyan hybrids are much stronger than they were in the main dimension.' *'Chi-Chi is always trying to convince Gohan to train.' *'Goten isn't a complete blockhead, in fact he's pretty smart.' *'Battles are usually fought with hand-to-hand combat, guns, and/or knives.' *'There are DC Universe characters and villians.' *'Instead of Hercule being famous for defeating Cell, Vegeta is famous for beating him.' *'Videl became a famous martial artist on her own, not supported by Hercule's fame.' And probably a lot of other stuff... History It was Gohan's first day in high school. He was excited. He thought that a new school would bring new adventures. But after weeks, months, he found that every day was just the same. Get up in the morning, eat breakfast, fly to school. Learn stuff he already knew. Gohan wanted something new. And he found what that thing was one day while studying. Chi-Chi walked into Gohan's room. "Gohan, you're studying AGAIN?" She asked. "You know how I feel about this. You're doing fine in school. Why not use your spare time to train?" "I will train, mom, I promise," said Gohan, who was already exausted."Just let me study for a few more minutes, okay?" Now, Gohan wasn't REALLY studying. He was dreaming. On a blank piece of paper he was drawing a picture of a man from an old comic book he saw in a pawn shop window. "BATMAN" It read on the cover. Do we have a Batman? ''thought Gohan to himself. ''Of course not, but we NEED one. I could be this dimension's Batman! ''Just the thought of it made him excited. So the next day, on his way back from school, he stopped at the pawn shop. He went to the counter and asked, "How many Batman comics do you have?" "Loads." said the man. "They're all from my old collection." when Gohan tried to study the man closer, the man backed up a little and covered his name tag. "The name's Al." he said nervously. "So, do you want some Batman comics?" "Yes." said Gohan immediately. "Alright, how much money do you have?" Gohan took his wallet out of his pocket. He poured his allowance money out. He had saved it for 2 years. "I've got 200 dollars." said Gohan. "Those comics are worth a lot more than 200 dollars." said Al. "But since you seem like a pretty good kid, I'll give you all of them for 100 dollars." "Deal." said Gohan. He took the comics home with him. Chi-Chi was enraged. "Great, now THIS will keep you in your room? What do I have to do to make you train?!" "Fine, I'll ''train." said Gohan. On the way to his room, he dropped the large bundle of comics in Goten's room. "Goten, these are Batman comics. I need you to read all of them, and tell me what happens,OK? And I especially need you to tell me what kind of training Batman does." "OK, Gohan." said Goten. "So I can read all of these comics? Thanks so much!" Goten picked up the first issue and started reading. Gohan bolted outside. He was bursting with energy. I'm on the road to becoming Batman! A couple of days later, Goten approached Gohan at the front door, after he came home from school. "I read all of the comics you gave me! I have all the info you need!" Gohan almost fell over. "You read ALL of the comics?!" "Yeah, so we'd better get training! Batman trained A TON! And he was also really smart, so you'd better hit the books, Gohan!" Oh, great, ''thought Gohan, I have to do intensive training AND studying to achieve this! But since Gohan was so determined, he decided to up his mind and body training. By the time 4 months had passed, he was ultra fit and smart. He knew medical science, physics, and mechanics. He was ready. The next day was a Saturday, so Gohan decided to pay a visit to an old friend. He walked up to the front door and rang the buzzer. Bulma opened the door. "Oh,hi Gohan!" she said, smiling. "How's high school treating you?" "Fine." said Gohan seriously."Bulma, I need you to help me with something." he said as he followed her into the Capsule house. "And what's that?" Bulma picked up a cigarette and lit it. He took a Batman comic out of his messenger bag and handed it to her. "Gohan, you're such a geek." said Bulma warmly as she flipped through the comic."So, what do you want me to do?" she sat down. "I need weapons and a costume." Gohan folded his hands across his lap. "Why? Going to Comic-Con?" Bulma teased. "I've got the feeling that you plan to fight crime in it. So I'll make the costume and put it in a capsule. It should be ready in a couple of hours." "Okay, thanks Bulma!" Gohan stayed at their house for a while, playing on his iPhone (It took him 3 months to convince his mom to buy him one, do he decided to make use of it.) He only paused to talk to Vegeta and Trunks, who had just got done training. "Ok!" said Bulma finally,"It's done! I made Batarangs and a suit for Goten, too! Come back tomorrow, I'll have something else ready for you." Gohan went home and tried on the costume. Goten had a Robin one. The next day, he went back to Bulma's house. she took him to the garage. "Say hello to the Batmobile!" Gohan stared in awe at the sleek black car, every detail accurate to the comic. "But you don't have a license, do you?" Gohan felt crestfallen at realizing he wasn't permitted to drive yet. "So instead you can get away with riding this!" She pulled a sheet off of a smaller vehicle."The Batcycle!" She pressed a button and a red and black sidecar popped out. "For Goten!" she said."So, what do you think?" "It's perfect! Thanks Bulma!" Gohan Clicked the button on his watch and the Batman suit immediately covered him. He mounted the Batcycle and drove a little, until he put both things in their capsules and went home." A couple weeks later, when he came home from school, Chi-Chi ran to him frantically."There are some hostages near your High school!" Gohan smiled at Goten. They put their costumes on and boarded the Batcycle "This is a job for Batman and Robiiiiiiiin!!!!!!" Goten yelled excidedly as they took off. When they got there, Gohan spotted some thugs holding two teens hostage. "Al!" said Gohan, spotting the man with the silver-white beard and hair. Al pointed a gun at him. "G...Gohan..." said Goten eyes round as saucers,"That's ''Raz Al-Ghul!" "What? That can't be Raz Al-Ghul!" said Gohan disbelievingly. "Raz Al-Ghul is one of Batman's..er..MY worst bad guys! RAZ AL-GHUL ISN'T REAL!!" Al-Ghul stepped down from the platform he was standing on and walked towards Gohan. His arms were widely open, as if welcoming Gohan, but he grinned maliciously and his index finger was still curled over the gun trigger."I've been waiting for you, Batman. You've come to save the day, haven't you? Well, if you don't want to hurt any innocent people, I say we take it over there." He gestured to a large, vacant space. "Why are you doing this?" said Gohan angrily as he followed Al-Ghul. "No, why are you ''doing this?" Al-Ghul hissed, only glancing back. Goten followed close behind Gohan, his face still in the same paralyzed state of when he first spotted Raz Al-Ghul. "Goten, go save those hostages." Gohan whispered. Goten seemed to gain his senses back at the thought of leaving Al-Ghul. He nodded and dashed off. Gohan stopped in the clearing. "Just so you no, Al-Ghul, I'm pretty sure that i can beat you any day." Raz Al-Ghul smiled. Suddenly, he charged towards Gohan. Gohan had no time to react. Al-Ghul performed a roundhouse jump-kick to Gohan's face. Gohan was surprised to find that pain seared through his cheek, in fact, he was surprised that he felt anything ''at all. ''Al-Ghul's kick was followed by multiple punches to Gohan's head. Gohan felt dazed. Raz Al-Ghul then gave Gohan another roundhouse kick, this time to his side, and then pinned him to the ground, stomach down. "You can beat me any day......EXCEPT FOR TODAY!" Raz Al-Ghul placed his foot on Gohan's back. Gohan fought for breath. ''I didn't even land one attack! ''thought Gohan, ''I'm an awful Batman and I'm getting what I deserve. ''All of a sudden, Gohan felt Al-Ghul's weight shove off of him. He got up to see what was happening. His savior was a teenage girl with black ponytails and big blue eyes. She glanced at Gohan momentarily as if to say ''"You owe me big time!" ''Al-Ghul also looked surprised, and he charged a high kick towards her. She caught his leg , and then leaned forward and punched him in the face. He backed up, hand on his face, and instead tried to punch her, but she countered it by catching his fist and twisting his arm. She then punched him in the stomach and when he doubled over she kneed him in the face. She kicked his sides multiple times while punching his head, and eventually he collapsed to the ground, beaten. The girl bent down and locked handcuffs on to him. She then opened her hand and put it next to her head to cue the police. They swarmed out from every corner and tried to clean the crime scene up. While they were doing that, Gohan turned to the girl. "Thanks for bailing me out back there." he said, nodding to the fighting area. "No problem." she said, eyes narrowed. After a moment she turned back to him. "My name's Videl. Videl Satan." ''Of course! She's in my class! ''thought Gohan, ''No wonder she looked so familiar. But who am I? ''As Gohan thought wildly, he said the only thing he could say. "I'm Batman." ''More Coming Soon Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanSimba Category:Story invented by SuperSaiyanSimba Category:Fan Fiction